


Love's True Act

by PitchBitch7



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Curse Breaking, Curses, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Horny Little Bastards, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Marriage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, SnowBaz, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting caught, proposal, wanking, wrap it before you tap it kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: It's the body swap fic you didn't know you needed. Simon and Baz go on a quest to get Simon's magic back and end up waking up as each other. They do whatever it takes to break the curse and get back to normal...whatever that means.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 32
Kudos: 288





	1. Are you sure about this?

**Simon**

“Are you sure about this, Baz?” I ask, following my ridiculous boyfriend through the dark of the tunnel. ( _HE_ can see in the dark, but he forgets that _I_ can’t.) (I’ve ran into five stone walls already.) (And the back of him, which is pretty much the same thing, innit?) “It really is fine, we don’t have to do this!”

“Ridiculous.” His voice comes from closer to me than I’d realized and I jump a little at the posh, nasally sound. “Fiona said this would work and I trust her with my life. There’s no harm in trying, Snow.”

“Well, if our dates are getting too boring for you, you could’ve just said, Baz. There’s no need for all this bollocks. And I’ve been without my magic for so long now I’m used to it. It’s gone, Baz. Some stupid tomb that Fiona says is Merlin’s isn’t going to bring it back. I thought Merlin’s tomb was out in some forest anyway. Let’s just go, alright? We can get a takeaway, I’m peckish.”

My eyes sting as he suddenly lights a fire in his palm in the pitch black of the tunnel. (Why didn’t he do that ages ago? Git.) (He said there might be numpties or trolls down here.) (There isn’t.) His cold grey eyes stare into me, one dark eyebrow cocked.

“Simon,” His voice is softer. “Talk to me. Why don’t you even want to try this? Whatever is in this tomb could help get your magic back! Tell me.”

I have to look away. It’s hard to look him in the eye when he says my name like that.

“But…what if it doesn’t work? What if it’s just a load of tosh and we get our hopes up for nothing?” My voice is barely a whisper but I know he can hear me. (Stupid vampire git.)

“Then we’re no worse off than we are now are we, Snow?”

“You called me Simon earlier.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“How does Fiona of all people even know where Merlin’s tomb _is_?” I mumble to myself more than to him. (It doesn’t matter, he doesn’t respond anyway.)

We press on, Baz holding one of my hands to guide me while keeping the flame held aloft in his other hand to light the way. (I wish he wouldn’t do that.) (Stupid _flammable_ vampire git.) We continue in silence for a few minutes until the tunnel ahead suddenly lightens in front of us. “This is it.” He says, turning around to look at me, strange gleam in his eye. It takes me half a second to realize he’s…hopeful. He wants this. For me. It pains him to see me day in and day out without my magic so of course he jumped on the first opportunity to get it back, no matter how ill-fated the chances might be. It only takes me another half second to realize that I am doing this for me as much as I am for him. I want my magic back. I feel…not quite whole? Just part of me. Like I’ve been scraped raw and found wanting.

I step closer to Baz for a second and lean up to press my lips against his cold mouth in a chaste kiss before stepping inside the tomb first. I draw my sword as I go, just in case. (Hack first, question later.)

The room is large and ornate, giant ceilings and architecture Penny could probably tell me a book’s worth of information about. A shimmering pool sits in front of a raised alter with some sort of monument on it. Carved into the stone is a man with long robes and an even longer beard. Baz and I share a look and step forward.

We skirt around the foggy water of the pool, neither of us willing to get too close to whatever undoubtedly lies within. We climb the steps one by one to the alter and look closer at the stone man.

“Baz! Look!”

In the carved hands is some sort of amulet or trinket. (Maybe Fiona was right.) I reach out and take it.

“SIMON, NO!”

**Baz**

It happens in a flash (I can’t even reach him with my supernatural speed), a blinding light and both of us are thrown back flat on our arses. Suddenly a ghost of the man in the sarcophagus stands before us. It begins to speak in a voice made of history and dust.

_A boon and a curse be upon ye who take my sacred stone._

_What thee seekest will be found_

_But until love’s true act, to mine curse be thee bound_

_And reapest what thou hadst sown_

“Ok, what the fuck?” Snow sits up and scrambles for his sword as the ghost (Was it a ghost? A recording?) fades into the dim light.

“Brilliant, Snow, just brilliant. Only you could awaken some ancient rotter’s curse and leave us fucked in this damnable cave!”

“You…I…but…How is this suddenly my fault?”

“You’re the one who grabbed the bloody necklace!”

“You made me come here in the first place!”

I breathe through my nose, brushing back the stray hair that has managed to come out of place and fix my rumpled jacket. (Probably would’ve been best to wear something other than the Versace but if I’m going to die (again) I might as well look good.) “Well, let’s just go. That horrible creature or whatever doesn’t look like it’s coming back and that amulet is the only valuable thing here so we might as well be done with this.”

We head back to the car in silence.

* * *

**Simon**

I wake up hungry.

Like, more than usual.

Baz and I didn’t really speak the entire way out of the cave/tomb/thing last night and barely spoke as he drove home. He still stayed over though, sharing a takeaway and sleeping in my bed so he couldn’t have been too mad at me. I sit up and stretch, t-shirt riding up over my belly. (I normally only sleep in a pair or trackies or boxers so I must have been more knackered than I realized.) I reach over to grab my phone, but…I’m on the wrong side of the bed. Baz is still asleep on _my_ side, blankets piled over his head and moving slowly in time with his breath. I turn to Baz’s night table to check his phone, reaching out an elegant pale hand with long fingers.

What.

The.

Fuck.

I stare at my hand. And it’s. Not. MINE.

I’d know those hands anywhere. Thin and white, ice cold, callused on the fingertips from years of playing the violin.

Baz’s hands.

A knot forms in my stomach as I reach over to Baz and pull back the covers.

Baz is laying there, sound asleep, curled into himself slightly like a cat like always. Except it’s not Baz. It’s me.

I scream and something sharp cuts my lip as he bolts upright.

**Baz**

“Fuck a nine-toed troll! OW! Fuck fuck fuck!”

“Simon, are you alright?” I turn to look at him but see my own face staring at me instead, a bit of dark blood running down my mouth.

Merlin and Morgana.

“Simon?”

“Baz?”

“Is that really what I sound like?”

He rolls my eyes at me. “I think we have bigger problems than that! You’re me! I’m you! And I think your fangs just cut me!”

“Eloquently put as ever, Snow. One wonders how you ever struggled in elocution.” I sneer, panicking at the sight of the blood then panicking even more when it doesn’t elicit the same reaction as usual.

“This is serious, Basil! How did we get like this?” A thought crosses his (my) face. “How do we get back? How are you not freaking out right now?”

I cross my (his) arms over my ( _his_ ) bare chest. “Oh, I’m freaking out alright. We are really in it now, Snow.” A light bulb goes off in my head. “Of course! That stupid amulet! The apparition! _This_ is the curse, don’t you see? We’re cursed into each other’s bodies until…damn, what was it he said? Something about ‘until love’s true…kiss?’”

“Act.” He answers. “It was ‘until love’s true act, to mine curse be thee found.’”

“Bound.” I correct. I feel my tail flick around in unease. ( _That’s_ new.) “So what’s love’s true act mean then?”

“Dunno. A kiss? Sex? Marriage perhaps?” He shrugs.

“If that is your pathetic way of proposing, Snow, I doubt you’ll like my answer. But you’re right. Maybe it is as simple as true love’s kiss.”

“Right.” He clambers over the bed towards me and stands towering above me. (Is this what it’s like for him? Always _literally_ looking up to me?) (Merlin.) He leans down to kiss me, breathing in slow and then…he’s gone.

“Wha…Simon, are you alright?”

“What was that? Baz you _smell_ like…like…” He stammers from across the room.

 _Fuck_.

_Seven fucking hells._

“Like Christmas dinner I suppose?” My voice comes out calmer than I feel. He nods quickly. “You’re hungry aren’t you?”

“Yes, but…”

“It’s the _thirsty_ kind of hungry, Snow.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“I, uh, meant to feed last night.” I clear my throat. “ I got too tired by the time we came back and kinda…just... fell asleep.”

**Simon**

“You just fell asleep? Baz, I almost just bit you!” (Crowley, is this what it’s like for him?) (How can he stand to be around me?) (He must want to bite me constantly.)

He fidgets nervously. “Yes, ah, well. You didn’t. But we better get you some blood before that happens.”

“I’m not drinking blood!”

“Well, I can’t exactly drink it for you can I?” Baz snaps, managing to contort a sneer across my face. “You’re a vampire for the moment, Snow! A blood-sucking monster so you don’t exactly have much choice!” His voice breaks on the last.

“Okay. Okay. Fuck, how do we do this?”

“Just…follow me.”

He walks past me out the bedroom door. He walks through the empty living room to the kitchen (Penny’s at her mum and dad’s, thank magic) and opens the refrigerator. I study all the moles on his borrowed skin while he rummages around until he finds what he wants. A packet of raw chicken.

He sets it on the counter and reaches above his head to grab a coffee mug. He gives me a nervous, almost apologetic look before he rips open the package and tilts it over the mug, letting the blood flow into the cup before squeezing the meat slightly to get every drop possible. He grabs his wand from where he left it on the counter last night after our takeaway. “ **Some like it hot!”** He says as he taps the porcelain, propping a hand on his hip in a very Baz-like manner that is disconcerting to see myself do.

Nothing happens.

“I don’t have magic, remember?” I grab the wand out of his frozen hand and try to ignore the devastated look on his face. I repeat the spell until the contents are steaming while he recovers. (Crowley, my magic never worked this easily before.)

I pick up the mug and hesitate. It’s deep and purple, with _#1_ _Sister_ emblazoned on the front. Priya’s gift to Penny when we moved out. ( _She_ didn’t see the sarcasm there.)

It _does_ smell good. My stomach rumbles and I feel the fangs in my mouth more pronounced than ever. I feel Baz’s eyes on me as I slowly take a sip.

It _tastes_ good too. I wish it didn’t. It tastes like roast beef and sour cherry scones and bacon butties all at once. Like my favorite foods. I like my lips as I drain it, disgusted with myself. (It’s _different_ when I know Baz _has_ to do it. It’s not exactly the same as having to do it myself.) (And having him watch.) (Even if we’ve talked about him turning me. I’d never really thought it through to this point exactly, have I?)

“That will take the edge off for now, but you’ll need more by tonight if we can’t fix this.”

I nod, still trying to process.

“Snow…the kiss? Shall we try again, now?” He prompts, trying to clear the awkwardness between us. (It’s weird hearing my own voice. Kinda like hearing a recording of yourself but… not.)

“Yeah. Ok.”

He steps closer and leans up to look me in the eye. (Crowley, mine aren’t that _blue,_ are they?)

Baz searches my eyes for some answer before he slowly leans forward to press his lips against mine.

**Baz**

It’s like kissing Simon, but completely unlike kissing Simon. His lips are too big, mine to small, and they are colder than they usually are. He kisses me deeply for a few seconds, sliding one cool hand to cup my face, then does that thing with his jaw that makes me moan and press into him more. The cold from his ( _my,_ dammit) hand is fucking fantastic. I’m hot all over. From nerves. From Snow. From _being Snow_. I kiss him deeper and slide a hand to his hip, causing the faintest little noise to escape Snow, barely hearing it with my new human hearing. ( _That_ is going to take some getting used to as well.) His hand ghosts over the small of my back, causing me to shiver with cold and everything else.

Simon pulls back to look at me, both of us waiting, neither breathing.

“Dammit.” I say. Of course it wasn't that easy. We're never breaking out of this.

“It’s okay,” he sounds like he’s trying to calm a wild animal. “It didn’t work, but that’s okay, love. We’ll figure something out. Just _calm down_ , you’re going to break all the dishes.”

It takes me a second to realize those infernal wings that are now strapped onto _my_ back are flapping like mad, spurred on by my anxiety and agitation. My new panic only makes them flap harder.

“Fucking Crowley, Snow, how am I supposed to stop these damnable things?”

“Deep breaths ok, literally picture yourself calming down, and getting smaller. Imagine shrinking into yourself, drawing them back towards you.”

I stare at him like a lifeline, searching for Simon somewhere in my own grey eyes. I try to hear him in the tone of my own voice. A second passes, then two, and I am conscious of the red cartoon wings folding into place behind me.

Snow smiles.

“We’ve got to fix this. Now.” I feel my heart racing in a way I haven’t since I was five.

Snow’s smile fades. 


	2. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz are still cursed into each other's bodies and struggling to find a way back. Meanwhile, Simon decides to have some alone time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are my favorite thing so help ya girl out!

**Simon**

I’ve seen Baz naked plenty of times.

Like, we were absolute nervous little gits the first time, right? And both of us were terrified to even steal quick glances in the shadowy light of my bedroom, but now...

We’ve had sex so many times by now we’ve well gotten past any embarrassment and I even sleep naked a lot of the time. It just isn’t a big deal anymore. Once we actually started having sex (which took _forever_ on both our parts because…well… _reasons_ , ya know?) we practically haven’t stopped. Making up for lost time and all that I suppose, like Baz says.

But this curse or whatever has made all the awkwardness and weirdness and _newness_ seep back in. We’ve been swapped into each other’s bodies for two days now and we are nowhere nearer to breaking this damn curse than when we started. Neither of us really know how to act around each other right now. We’ve been second guessing every last move, dancing on the edge of a knife for Merlin knows what reason. _However,_ it’s kinda like starting all over again almost. Like seeing each other bare for the first time again, like having sex for the first time (even though we still haven’t had sex like this yet.) (I think Baz is a little too weirded out). This is seeing each other from a new angle, literally and figuratively. Quite literally in this moment if I’m honest, as I’m currently using as many mirrors as our tiny bathroom holds to explore every inch of Baz’s body that I’m borrowing.

So, yeah, I’ve seen Baz naked plenty of times. Just not like this.

This feels…taboo almost. Like I’m breaking some sort of rule and I’m going to be caught at any moment. Plain stupid if you ask me, since Baz _is_ my boyfriend and I know his naked body better than my own.

I’ve been tracing every sharp edge and curve of this body with my hands, everything feeling familiar but somehow still alien. Like, temperature. Under my hands, well, my usual hands that are _actually mine,_ Baz isn’t this warm. Even when I’ve got him under me, desperate and wanting, his skin is still like frozen marble, no matter how obviously turned on he is. But I guess Baz doesn’t feel cold to _himself_. So… that’s new.

I run my (his) hands up my (his) impossibly long thighs. Baz’s thighs are softer than anything I’ve ever known and I could (and often do) spend hours kissing the silk skin there. It drives Baz mad. I rub circles in the smooth flesh, looking closely to see if I can still spot the bruise I left on his inner thigh last time I had him fisting my sheets…

That’s pretty much all it takes to be honest. The memory of my mouth on Baz’s skin, him gasping my name, paired with all the…well, let’s be honest and call it fondling….that I’ve been doing goes straight to my cock.

It’s actually almost comical how easy it is to turn Baz on. Even the slightest hair past _making out_ and Baz is hard as stone. I tease the mickey out of him about it constantly, even turning it into a personal game to see what is the least amount I can do before he’s fully erect, but then Baz’ll go and say something soft about how much he loves me and how long he’s waited for me and how he’s been repressing it for so long it’s just bound to make up for lost time and then teasing be damned, none of it matters anyway because I’m devouring him before he can finish speaking.

His sensitivity is a major plus of being in his body as I slowly snake my hand up to the dark nest of curls nestled between those milky thighs. Baz is a hygiene and grooming _freak_ so while he trims up and gives things a nice shape down under, he doesn’t completely shave bald. Which I _fucking_ love. The black hairs are still soft and velvety under my borrowed hands and I tug on them ever so slightly, causing an electric shock to travel down my spine directly into my cock and a moan to fall out of my lips.

I half-way glance to make sure the door is locked (even though Baz is still sleeping and Penny’s still with her parents) (I think they’re on vacation back in India or something?) and then completely lose myself.

Baz has an incredible dick (and that’s coming from someone who’s _still_ not sure if he’s even into dick or not) (maybe just Baz’s dick). It has all these lovely miniscule folds of skin and little veins that pop out, especially when he’s fed, and the tip is _soooooo_ pink it’s unbelievable. It curves slightly to the left if you’re looking at it (almost like it was broken, like his nose) and it’s _mad thick_. He usually bottoms more than I do because, well… it fucking hurts sometimes. I normally only bottom when I am beyond desperate and just need to be _fucking wrecked,_ to which Baz always happily obliges _._ I look down at it in my hand now and wonder how it ever fucking fit inside my arsehole.

I slowly rub my palm over the tip, the hairs on my arm and back of my neck standing up at the sensation, nipples peaking. _Fuck,_ how does Baz ever last? He must have incredible self-control ( _Well, obviously,_ I think _, seeing as he’s bandaged a cut on my fingers and never bitten me.) (But still.)_. My eyes close as my head involuntarily tilts back, my teeth worrying my plump bottom lip. I pump my fist up and down the length of my borrowed cock, letting my thumb press into the already leaking slit on my return upwards.

_Merlin._

It takes every ounce of strength I have to force my eyes open and look in the mirror in front of me.

It’s a little disconcerting to see Baz’s blissed out face in front of me, mimicking everything I do, and yet it is the single most erotic thing I’ve ever witnessed. _It is so fucking hot._ It shouldn’t be, this is wrong, a sort of invasion of Baz’s privacy, but bugger all, I’d be fucking cumming in my pants like a teenager if I caught Baz wanking while in my body (or just Baz wanking at all) (maybe I should ask him to put on a little show for me) (he’d probably murder me) (then make sure my corpse had excellent viewing of him buggering himself) (fucking arsehole).

I pick up the pace, pumping up and down, up and down, up and down, and fucking lose myself in the rhythm, trying and failing miserably to not moan (it’s weird to hear Baz’s voice moaning his _own_ name, but fuck if it doesn’t make me even harder). My other hand reaches down to massage those fucking gorgeous bollocks and I bit my lip so hard I think I taste blood.

My muscles are starting to tremble and I’m swaying a little on my feet and _SEVEN HELLS_ I’m so close.

I’m scared I’m way too loud (the _neighbors_ can probably hear me) (let them, see if I care) but fuck, fuck, _fuck._

I drag long, pale fingers away from the heavy, silky bollocks to spit in my hand, wicked ideas coming to mind. I smooth the spit around, evenly coating my fingers before reaching behind me and teasing that tight little hole that haunts my every dream, sleeping or awake. I run my finger around the rim, moaning brokenly, as I squeeze the hand wrapped around my cock even harder, my vision going black almost before I push two fingers inside that tight heat (I know Baz’s body can take it)(he fucking _loves_ the slight sting). I pump my finger in time with my hand around my cock and that’s all it takes before I’m painting the cabinets in front of me and the back of my new pale hand with thick ropes.

 _Fuck,_ it’s intense.

I’m still riding those glorious waves when it happens.

“Simon, are you alright? I heard moaning…”

The door opens and Baz is standing right there, a look of shock and surprise painting the features of my face.

And he’s staring at me.

In his body.

Naked. And covered in cum.

_Shit._


	3. The Same, but Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz walks in on Simon masturbating.  
> Simon is mortified.  
> Baz is suddenly very, very horny.  
> They discover sex in each other's bodies can be just as amazing as normal.

**Baz**

What.

In the Seven Hells.

Is going on.

“Baz! I! UH! Fuck! Er! I was! Gah!”

Snow is babbling incoherently (as usual), my dick (the one he’s _borrowed_ ) still in his hand.

“This isn’t what it looks like!”

I surprise even myself with the ability to still speak.

“What. The hell. Is it supposed to look like then? Huh? Pray tell, Snow, what else you could’ve possibly been doing?”

He blinks almost audibly.

“I was…killing a spider?”

“…a spider.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was…on my clothes! So, uh, I had to…to get naked…to kill it. Yeah.”

I have to close my eyes and take a minute.

“Do you actually hear yourself sometimes when you talk, or do you just slice and hack at anyone who brings it to your attention?”

He juts my chin out at me in typical Snow fashion.

“Would I lie?”

“You lied to yourself about being straight, yet here we are.” I feel my eyebrow cock up automatically.

He worries his lip and breaks eye contact. “Fine. I was just…having a wank is all.”

“Funny, I’d figured that out for myself, what with the nudity and cum everywhere and the bathroom looking like a college frat house.”

His hand angrily rakes through his hair and I feel my heart squeeze. “I’m sorry. I just…we haven’t exactly banged out all this anxiety. Lot of feelings pent up you know. And we’ve barely kissed…I just couldn’t help it anymore. I’m sorry, I know it’s…weird since well, it’s your dick, innit? But…”

“Simon,” I let my voice drop. “I never said I was angry.”

It’s comical how fast his head shoots up.

“What?”

I reach out and take his hand (the one that at least _looks_ relatively clean) (I try not to visibly cringe when I find it slightly damp) and close the distance between us.

“It’s okay. Why would I be angry with you? I mean, it _is_ weird, like really, really weird, but it’s not like you haven’t wanked me off before. Well, or yourself.”

“Yeah, but your dick wasn’t attached to me then!”

“Yes, well. Nothing we can do about that. It’s okay, Simon, really. Would you be this freaked out if I had walked on you with everything back to normal?”

“Probably, yeah!”

My eyes roll back into my head. “Well, I’m glad I did.” Crowley, I’m practically purring. I step even closer, trailing my fingers slowly up his side while whispering directly into his ear. “Because, I found it rather…arousing.”

With that, I drop his hand, strolling out of the bathroom before shutting the door on his startled face.

I run to the bed, flinging myself down in what I pray is a seductive ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose, before Simon opens the door, mouth still agape (which is terrifying to see on my own face). It’s everything I can to not burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of it all or combust into a fiery pile of embarrassment and lust. Both are sounding like fantastic options at the moment.

My breathing becomes more and more erratic as he quietly walks towards me, still naked.

He crawls up the bed to me, and my legs open automatically to wrap around him as he hovers above me, pure fire shining in his eyes.

“Baz, we’re still cursed. Are you sure you want to?” My heart squeezes again at how soft he suddenly is.

“Simon, love, it’s still you and me. It’s just…slightly different is all. I want you, it’s honestly been hell not touching you. I was stupid, we should’ve done this ages ago. It might actually break the curse, maybe sex is ‘love’s true act’. It couldn’t hurt to try, it’ll be like the best of both worlds. Like having sex with you and having sex with myself.”

“Right. Yeah.”

He smiles before dropping down to catch my lips with his and I melt. He wastes no time, skimming his cold hand down my body and shoving it down the front of my thin pajamas. He strokes me once before skimming his fingers lightly across my bollocks making me moan loudly into his mouth. I’m ridiculously hard already, and he clearly is too, despite having just came.

Simon leaves one hand to massage at my balls while the other alternates between jerking clumsily up and down my cock and running all over my body, desperate to touch as much skin as he can. He pauses for a brief moment to shove my trousers down completely and I kick them off, leaving us both gloriously naked, skin sliding together.

I reach around to fondle at his ass, squeezing enough to make him gasp softly before running my hands up his icy back to pull at his hair.

He pulls back for air, staring at me for second, breathing hard before he ducks down to lick a stripe up along the underside of my shaft.

“Simon, bloody hell!”

He continues down, mouthing at my bollocks (his are so sensitive and it’s incredible to feel in this body)(I almost come on the spot) before coming back up to begin sucking me off in earnest.

Simon holds me steady with one hand as he bobs up and down over and over, swirling his tongue evilly across the head, dipping into the slit. He pops off wetly, then licks up and down again, pausing to take a few sweet seconds to tongue at my hole.

My hands fist into his hair, my legs thrown over his shoulders, an incoherent babble spilling out of my mouth like a song.

I drag him up almost violently and kiss him roughly, our moans blending into the other. I shove my tongue down his throat, deepening the kiss as my hands trail down his back.

“How do you want to do this? I’d bottom, but I’m in your body and I know you don’t fancy it as much.” I force out, completely breathless.

“I want to ride you.” His words shoot straight to my cock and I pull him down again, the movement causing our cocks to bump together and my soul to shoot out of my body.

“Flip over.”

A wicked grin splits his face as he crawls up my body to straddle my face, his pale arse hovering over my face. I give it a slap (I love being spanked and it earns me a “ _Fuck, Baz_!” when I do it) before pulling him in closer to eat him out. He bends down and his warm mouth is back on my cock as I tongue at his rim, holding onto his hips to keep us both steady and _Merlin, Morgana, and Methuselah I’m so in love with this idiot._

I spike my tongue and easily break through his rim, his hole already loose from his earlier ministrations and I feel my cock twitch in his mouth just thinking about it again.

_Simon Snow is going to be the death of me._

He pushes back harder onto my face, his hips rolling slightly, greedy for as much as he can get and I run my hands everywhere they can reach, his skin warming slowly under my hands.

I give his arse a good slap before I can suddenly breathe again as he flips back around, straddling my hips and kissing me deeply. I line myself up with his hole as he slowly sinks down, both of us moaning something close to the other's name.

_Merlin_

**Simon**

I should let Baz catch me wanking more often if this is the reward I get.

I’ve always said my cock fits inside him like it was fucking made to and this proves me right. The stretch as I sink down completely onto him is more magic than I've even known. His hands skim up and down my back again as my head falls back with another moan.

He begins rocking up into me, squeezing my arse cheeks as his lips find my throat, leaving what is sure to be bruise even on my current vampire-hard skin.

I sit up as his hands find my hips and start to rock onto him, his cock unbelievably deep inside me. _Great snakes, I feel so full._ This is nothing like bottoming for him in my own body. This is… _Merlin…_ this is magic.

He thrusts up to meet me, slamming into me again and again and I cry out his name.

“Baz…fuck…feels so good. _Fuck!_ ”

Baz is back to incoherently babbling and I have to grab the headboard above him for dear life.

_I need more._

“Baz…baby…”

I grab his shoulders and roll us over so he’s on top. I kiss him again before flipping over onto my stomach, wincing slightly as he slips out of me.

He kisses down my spine sweetly before lining back up with my hole. He pushes back in and _seven fucking hells, it feels so much deeper._

I have to reach down and tug at myself gently as Baz beings to pound down into my arse, beads of sweat dripping down onto me. He lays almost flat against me, his chest flush with my back as he kisses my shoulder, hitting a spot inside me that sends flames up my spine.

Both of us are moaning so loud I’ll probably be evicted but _fuck it’s incredible._ He brushes the hair off of my face. “Just look at you.” He says. I have to fist the sheets as he hits my prostate again.

The sound of his bollocks slapping against my arse alone are almost enough to send me over the edge, but he’s moaning in my ear and _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_  
  


_“_ Not…going to last… much longer…” He kisses me in answer and I’m no longer able to form coherent thought.

He cums without warning, his release hitting him suddenly as “Simon!” escapes from him and the erotic feel of him painting my inner walls is more than enough to send me off the cliff after him. Rope after rope of thick cum shoots after me, an almost shocking amount after earlier and Baz collapses fully on top of me, still inside me, both of us too far spent to even move.

_Crowley_

“I fucking love you.” I breathe out when I can feel my legs again.

“I know.” He whispers.

“You damn liar! You _have_ seen _Star Wars!_ ”

His laugh vibrates against my skin.

“Do you think it worked? Do you think we'll switch back?”

“Baz, if we get to have sex like that all the time now, I don’t even care.”


	4. Questions, Answers, and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends, but it's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish this, but life, am I right?  
> Hopefully this is worth the wait!  
> Love you all! Don't be shy! Give those kudos and comments!

**Baz**

I hear Snow up and about moving around the room, trying (and failing) to be quiet as to not wake me (it’s hopeless)(he’s like a bull in a shop). Even with vampire grace he is still a clumsy fool, albeit _my_ clumsy fool. I watch him as he walks around, grabbing clean clothes and getting ready for the day, and my heart beats slightly harder. It’s still jolting to see myself walking around without my control and knowing it’s Snow. It’s been a month of living as each other and we’ve developed a sort of rhythm but sometimes it’s striking as to just how _weird_ it all is. The sex is great at least, probably better than we’ve ever had, seeing as we, you know, know what we like. I miss _Simon_ though.

Like, obviously I’m not daft, he’s right here in front of me, currently trying to decide between black or light grey boxer shorts (Why in Merlin’s name?) (What’s the point?) but I mean I miss Simon being _Simon._

I miss hearing his voice.

I miss seeing that stupid glint in his mundane blue eyes.

I miss feeling his skin under me.

Fucking hell, I even miss the way he _smells_ , like homemade cinnamon buns, driving me wild with thirst (and lust if I’m honest).

It’s just not quite the same, seeing that glint in my eyes, hearing those small inflections through my voice…

I miss us.

Which is why I’m planning on remedying that tonight.

I’m going to propose to Simon.

And I am freaking the fuck out.

As much as I hate us potentially getting married while still under this stupid curse, I think it’s time. We haven’t officially, _officially_ moved in together, but all my stuff is here and I’m literally here everyday, doing Simon’s laundry, cooking for him, cleaning up after him…I’m all but a pathetic fifties housewife. I want it official. I want to see a ring on his finger and know I’m the one who put it there, a physical reminder that he loves me enough to stay by my side forever. I want to be able to call him my husband. I want to hear him introduce me as his.

A weight settles as he crosses the room and sits at my side, smiling as he sees that I’m awake.

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Judging by the amount of noise from you simply rummaging around in the closet, I’d say that was a matter of opinion. And no matter, really, I was just admiring the view.”

His smile widens as he leans down to brush a bronzed curl off my forehead.

“Oh, really? Like what you see?” He smirks.

“Merlin, you’re cheesy. And, always. But I’d like it infinitely more if it was _you_ I was staring at.”

He sighs. “Yeah. I’m still sorry about that. I should’ve listened to you in that stupid cave. This whole mess is my fault and now we have no way of getting back to normal.”

“It’s not your fault at all, Snow. You couldn’t have possibly known what was going to happen. I’m the one who is sorry. You got the…well, shittier end of the deal honestly. I feel awful you’ve had to learn how to hunt and you have to deal with all the bloodlust…”

“At least you don’t have to though.”

“Yes, Snow, but I’m _used_ to it.”

He juts out my chin at me again. “I can handle it. _We_ can handle it. And eventually we will find the way to break this curse, okay? You and I can do anything. Especially if we are together.”

He bends down to kiss me and my heart skips a beat in a once unfamiliar way that’s become familiar again.

He breaks the kiss too soon. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? I love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

I light the candles with a match, grumbling to myself the entire time. I could normally light them under my breath without even thinking about it but, Simon still doesn’t have magic. Which means I don’t have magic. Which means I’ve prepared this entire meal for us by myself _without_ _magic._

Snow better say yes.

The ring weighs heavily in my pocket as I fumble again to make sure it’s still there for the dozen-th time tonight. I want this to be perfect. Snow deserves this. Snow deserves better than this.

I hear his keys jingling outside the door as I finish pouring the wine. My heart skips a beat again and I try not to let myself marvel at the sensation. I stash the bottle and strike what I hope is a “Please marry me you gorgeous idiot” pose leaning against the table as he opens the door.

He pauses in the doorframe, whatever he was about to say dying on his lips. I let him take it all in, the food, the candles, the roses, the music (I recorded myself playing a song I wrote for him and have set it to peak romantic volume in the background)(Never let it be said that I don’t have game).

“What’s all this?” He finally manages to get out.

“Dinner, Snow. I thought you of all people would recognize it.”

He drops his bag and keys and makes his way towards me, putting his hands on the table behind me and forcing his way in between my crossed legs, leaning close and breathing the same air.

“You did all this for me?” His borrowed eyes sparkle.

“I thought we deserved a little treat.” I say as his smile breaks across his face.

We chat idly as we eat, laughing and teasing in comfortable familiarity after all this time and I never want this to end. Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever…

“I actually wanted to talk to you.” He says, an unfamiliar timbre in his voice that has me suddenly froze.

“Funnily enough, I thought that is what we had been doing this entire time.” My voice is tight.

“Well, this is important.” He presses. “Not that everything we’ve talked about isn’t important…uh, it’s…it’s just that…well….”

“Use your words, Simon.” I see his eyes narrow. It drives him mad when I say that. (Even if he knows I don’t mean it in the same way that Robin Hood tosser did.)

“I love you.” He spits out.

“Simon, love, we’ve been dating for quite a while so I’ve realized that by now, impossible as it is to believe. And I love you even more.” I try not to visibly shudder whilst talking of my feelings.

“Impossible. But what I’m trying to say is, I think I’ve loved you all along, you know? I just never realized it. I never truly understood why it was such torture to be in the same room as you, to have you so close, but too far. I had Agatha and I thought that was where my story ended, however much of a story I was actually going to be allowed to have. But being with you, well, it’s so different isn’t it? It’s not even a brand new story…it’s…well, it’s a dream. I feel like I’m living someone else’s life, like I’m living a fairy tale or something.”

“Are you saying I’m your Prince Charming?”

“Always. And what good is Prince Charming without a happily ever after?” I don’t realize what’s happening until he’s on his knees and there’s a ring suddenly in front of me. “Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, will you marry me?”

I feel the tears slide down my cheeks before I even know they’re coming.

“You absolute arse-hole! You moronic jerk! That is _my line!”_ I choke out.

“What?”

I sink to my knee beside him, struggling to get the ring out of my pocket through the full on blubber I’ve worked myself up to.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you numpty, I was going to propose to _you_ tonight!” I press a finger to his lips before he can say anything and feel him smile against my skin. “Simon Snow, I love you too. You are absolutely the happy ever after I never thought I would have and more the Prince Charming I could have dreamed of. You are my sun, my stars, my moon, my entire galaxy and a thousand lifetimes with you would be far too short. I want everything for you, every happiness and every laughter, because you have become my every happiness and I wish there were better words than ‘I love you’ but sadly every language falls unbelievably short of the way I feel. So, I love you, I love you, I love you. Marry me, Simon. Marry me.”

“Now who’s the numpty? Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Both of us slide the rings on as fast as possible and practically fall over ourselves to kiss the fire out of each other and I don’t think I’ve ever been so close to burning alive.

The kiss is wet (we’re both bawling at this point), it’s messy, it’s…well it’s awful really. And that’s what makes it absolutely perfect. I fall more in love with him each second.

We’re engaged.

I’m going to marry Simon Snow.

Simon Snow is going to marry me.

“Enough feelings, I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one night. Take me to bed, _now_ , before I marry you right here and now and be damned anything else.” I can barely breathe, but he seemingly understands, his eyes going pitch black and I swear his gaze finally sets me alight.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” He manages to smirk.

“NOW!”

* * *

**Simon**

Baz is straddling me the second my ass hits the mattress, kissing me hard enough I wonder if my lips will bruise even in my current vampire state. I shove my hands up the back of his shirt as he kisses my neck, biting up and down the length, unafraid to for practically the first time.

_Great snakes, I’m practically bursting already._

He pauses for a millisecond to pull his shirt over his head and I have to stop and stare at him, trying to catch my breath. I search for Baz under his borrowed face, just as he sucks his teeth the way he always does and _Merlin we’re gonna be married._

He drops back down to kiss me again and I drag my hands slowly down his warm back to grab at his ass. I can’t believe this. I can’t believe my luck. Every time I have him like this I have to remind myself that this is real, this isn’t a dream. Baz is mine. For forever now. And I’m his. He grinds down into me and my train of thought abruptly flies off the rails. I unbutton his jeans (for fuck’s sake did I mention Baz is in **_JEANS?_** ), shoving them down his ass as he unceremoniously rips my shirt off my head. I push him to the side a bit and he rolls over automatically, tugging his unnecessarily expensive jeans the rest of the way off. I twist him so I can have access to his (regretfully) currently smaller ass and begin planting kisses on the tanned skin. He reaches a hand behind to tug at my hair as I tongue lightly at his hole. I push his back down with a free hand, making him lie flat against the bed as I swirl my tongue, causing a whimper to escape him.

His fists tug at the sheets of the bed as I nip lightly at the sensitive skin.

“ _Simon!”_

He’s openly moaning now, no longer self-conscious (I may not like to bottom very often in my own body, but fuck if I don’t love being eaten out like this)(by the sounds he’s making, Baz is loving this as much as I normally do) and I feel myself getting harder and harder by the second. I have to reach down and tug at myself a little before I lose my mind completely.

“Simon, I…need you…”

I barely hear him over his moaning, even with my enhanced hearing but he pulls away so he can flip over and pull me up for a deep kiss.

“You’re sure? I c-can bottom, I mean, your dick is pretty fucking big and it can kinda hurt…” I sputter.

“Don’t care. Get inside me. NOW!”

I roll my eyes but kiss him again, rummaging in the bedside drawer for the lube he could apparently care less about (he’ll thank me later), smearing it on quickly.

He wraps his legs around my hips, never breaking the kiss as I push in slowly. Both of us are breathing hard and I think Baz is trembling slightly, I dunno, it’s hard to think with his ass squeezing my dick almost painfully tight. _Seven hells, is this what it’s really like for him to fuck me? Maybe I should bottom more often._

“Move, or I’ll take this damned ring off.” He spits, although there’s no real malice in it.

“You wouldn’t dare.” I kiss away his protest as I slowly begin moving in and out, his head tilting back at the sensation.

“Dammit, you’re right. I feel like I’m being impaled.”

“Do you want me to stop?” I slow.

“Don’t you dare.” He’s moaning again and I take that as a good sign, going as fast as either of us can bear.

“Baz…I’m…. _fuck…._ ”

“I know.”

I see him reach a hand down and know he’s tugging on himself and that’s it. My hips buck without warning, snapping into him, and I feel fire down my spine as I shoot into him.

When my eyes can finally open again and I’ve caught my breath, I see ropes of cum shooting over his stomach before I collapse beside him. We both stare at the ceiling, breathing hard for an eternity.

“You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” I murmur before thinking, causing a un-Baz like snort as he laughs, reaching over the bedside to grab a shirt to clean up with as he does so.

“Just imagine the sex we’ll have as husbands.” He grins.

He throws the shirt to the side and snuggles up next to me, placing a chaste kiss on my shoulder.

“Goodnight, Future Mr. Grimm-Pitch.” I still hear the smile in his voice as I flick out the light.

“Goodnight, Future Mr. Snow.” I shoot back, earning myself a kick.

We’re going to be alright.

* * *

The murky waters of the pool suddenly clear.

The torches around the cavern blow out.

The sarcophagus of the man begins to smile.

The curse lifts.

Unknown to them, the two boys sleeping, finally promised to each other, switch back to their true selves.

Everything’s going to be alright.


End file.
